nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:The Pub
nl:Forum:De kroegro:RoWikicity:Cafenea Welcome in the Pub! Want to help? Do you want to help making this Wikia big? No problem! Currently we're still working on some website issues, but you can help us. If you know how to work with the MediaWiki-software and you know how to improve a Wikia, let us know! Second question: we're looking for names of the first neighbourhoods in Noble City, our capital. Anyone can suggest a name and the theme of the neighbourhood. Need inspiration: check this site out, it's the original version of Wikination, named Wikistad and it's in Dutch. Questions? The Pub is the place to be, or ask me! 07:35, 22 August 2007 (UTC) :News: There is a map of our country coming up! 18:51, 25 September 2007 (UTC) News * We have a map! * Noble City is growing * Our site is become better : 15:06, 26 September 2007 (UTC) Get a house! You can now buy a house, a shop or a restaurant in the following places: * Trading Quarter, Noble City * Sofasi, Asian Island 06:34, 28 September 2007 (UTC) Lovia is going to be divided into states! I'm willing to divide Lovia into (5') states: * Western Peace Island + Discovery Isle + Isle of Frisco + Isle of London * Eastern Peace Island (including Noble City) * Kings Island * Central Nation Archipelago (Bird, American, Adlibitan, Libertan, Philosopher's, British and Love) * Asian Island + Truth Island What do you think guys? Please answer as quick as possible! 11:24, 29 September 2007 (UTC) :I'm pro. Lokixx 11:37, 29 September 2007 (UTC) ::Great! Somebody else? 11:38, 29 September 2007 (UTC) ::: Great idea! --Maarten M. 11:40, 29 September 2007 (UTC) Nice. Alexandru 11:47, 29 September 2007 (UTC) :I'm glad to see so much people here. :D 11:52, 29 September 2007 (UTC) :: The only problem is that we are all Libertan people. --Maarten M. 11:55, 29 September 2007 (UTC) The Pub ::: Yes, we are. Anyone who can bring Americans or Britishmen or whatever, please do so! 11:56, 29 September 2007 (UTC) : I hereby declare Lovia divided into these five states! Does anyone know good (and short) names? 12:01, 29 September 2007 (UTC) :: I support this proposal too. I'd prefer names like ''Montana, Nevada and California, but of course, not exactly these names :-) 12:37, 29 September 2007 (UTC) ::: Yes, seems good to me. 13:10, 29 September 2007 (UTC) (2) * '''State of Oceana (OC) - Southwestern Peace Island + Isle of Frisco + Isle of London *: Oceana > aan de kant van de oceaan * State of Sylvania (SY) - The rest of Peace Island + Discovery Isle (including Noble City) *: Sylvania > sylva > bossen, bebost, land van de bossen * State of Kings (KI) - Kings Island *: Duidelijk, of niet. * State of Seven (SE) - Central Nation Archipelago (Bird, American, Adlibitan, Libertan, Philosopher's, British and Love) *: Seven > zeven eilanden * State of Clymene (CL) - Asian Island + Truth Island *: Clymene of Asia > Griekse godin :What do you guys think of this? 16:10, 29 September 2007 (UTC) ::I'm a supporter of this suggestion. Lokixx 16:12, 29 September 2007 (UTC) :::Great :D 16:13, 29 September 2007 (UTC) ::::I'm going to introduce it officially. 17:50, 2 October 2007 (UTC) :We have a new map! All the states are on it! 15:39, 3 October 2007 (UTC) ::A beauty ;-) Alexandru 07:07, 4 October 2007 (UTC) :::Thankx. Now I'm working on a small constitution. 15:59, 4 October 2007 (UTC) ::::Where is noble city, which state? 15:26, 5 October 2007 (UTC) :::::Sylvania. Alexandru 16:08, 5 October 2007 (UTC) Sylvania doet me denken aan "Transilvania", "Transsylvanië", "Transylvania" ;-) Alexandru 16:11, 5 October 2007 (UTC) Ambassy's Lovia has now an Ambassy in Libertas, can Libertas get an ambassy in Lovia? 17:07, 4 October 2007 (UTC) :Soon, when Downtown NC is built. 18:13, 4 October 2007 (UTC) I don't understand.. If Lovia has just 2500 inhabitants (from which 1500 in Noble City, Sylvania), why are 5 states needed? 200 inhabitants per state approx? Alexandru 16:10, 5 October 2007 (UTC) :For the future. 16:21, 5 October 2007 (UTC) ::I can see Lovia is working on it's future, and that's a great thing. I hope Lovia will be an efficient and correct state, compared to Libertas that is already having troubles with voting and laws. 11:03, 7 October 2007 (UTC) Heir to the throne Lovia has found to heirs to the throne, but we're still looking: * , first-born nephew of the former king * Alexander Noble, second-born nephew of the former king If we don't find somebody more related to the former monarch, it's probably going to be one of these people. 11:54, 7 October 2007 (UTC) Welcome? Hi, I decided to join al of you and to live in this beautiful country. I already (re)started the Nobel University. Ofcourse I'm looking for participants. Any volunteers? 18:46, 8 October 2007 (UTC) :Of course. I'll be there in a minute. 08:22, 9 October 2007 (UTC) Referendum Important! ''click here!'' : 17:46, 9 October 2007 (UTC) Appartment buildings In our new Noble City neighborhood, we opened two new appartment buildings: * New York Building * Wikicity Building Soon there will be more! 14:59, 13 October 2007 (UTC) Wiki Awards From this day you can nominate people/articles for the Wiki Awards. It is NOT possible to vote yet. From 19 november you can vote, in every category one time! 17:10, 1 November 2007 (UTC) THE M from Libertas _biH36aZe_Q :>nl:The M for more! Gazeta There will appear news, but you can't see it on "Recent changes" 'cause the articles are written on the central wikia. So, just look some times and you'll see ;D ~!Alexandru 17:17, 24 November 2007 (UTC) :Is it with an interwikitemplate or what?? 17:17, 24 November 2007 (UTC) ::Yes, but I have to remove the template all the time, and then I have to put it back. (but I do it with "toon bewerking..."), but it doesn't appear on recent changes. Very stupid system actually. Alexandru 18:01, 24 November 2007 (UTC) :::Tja. 18:02, 24 November 2007 (UTC) ::::na bwc: but it can only from the Central to a 'normal wiki'.18:02, 24 November 2007 (UTC) Recent changes Could you put interwiki links on MediaWiki:Recentchangestext? Alexandru 18:04, 24 November 2007 (UTC) :I'll do that right now. 18:05, 24 November 2007 (UTC) :: :-) Thnx. Alexandru 18:21, 24 November 2007 (UTC) :::You're welcome. 18:22, 24 November 2007 (UTC) Best idea ever, lol Why don't you propose this wiki for the wikia spotlight? Alexandru 18:32, 24 November 2007 (UTC) :Yes, why not? --OosWesThoesBes 18:34, 24 November 2007 (UTC) :: Haha ;; I made a flag design, a minute. 18:36, 24 November 2007 (UTC) :: What do you think about it? 18:38, 24 November 2007 (UTC)